valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Formosana
DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Moon Dust |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 99%, all allies recover 30% from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Moon Dust |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Moon Dust |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 99%, all allies recover 50% from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 7 |skill x = ★Moon Dust |skill x lv1 = Deal 550% DMG 18 times to the enemy / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 650% DMG 18 times to the enemy / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Moon Dust |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 99%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 100% chance |procs x2 = 10 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The beloved queen of all Celestial butterflies appears young but is actually quite old. |friendship = I protect the beautiful but fleeting lives of my people. |meet = I am Queen Formosana, ruler of all butterflies. |battle start = I guard the butterflies' lives! |battle end = So, my life, too, is fleeting... |friendship max = I live long for the butterflies whose life is fleeting. |friendship event = The butterflies of your kingdom live their full lifespan. It is thanks to the protection you provide, Lord of Humans. |rebirth = My dust charms people and grows stronger with magic. Thanks to you, my elevated magic lets me charm foes! But take care, or I shall charm you too. ...Not that I mind. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}